Living identity
by michi-kun
Summary: Matsumoto Haku, the greatest weapon master and bowman was assigned the task of getting the Magatama. he became ill and sent of his twin sister Tenten instead


Living Within Identities

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Otogi Zoshi

Within the Heian period the once prosperous Konoha was now suffering from the curse of the great dark lord Orochimaru. However art flourished and so are warriors. They are treated with respect and high diginity. Their only hope to save the capital is to find the legendary stone Magatama in order to salvage the country.

There are many great clans that are known for fighting the war like The Hyuuga, The Uchiha, and many more but then there was also the Matsumoto Family. Matsumoto Haku, the heir to the family was also known as the greatest weapon master and bowman was assigned the task of getting the Magatama. Complications arose and he caught a disease leaving him bedridden. To protect the name of the family they sent the youngest daughter an Haku's twin sister Tenten to fill in Haku's shoes. Now she must mask her identity in order to fulfill his destiny.

The moon rose above the sky, but still not enough to give light to the dense forest. It was dark and creepy. Despite the lack of inhabitants of the terrain the sounds running hoses can be heard, as two figures that are riding them seem s escaping from their pursuers, the Shibo bandits. Believed to be followers of Orochimaru, they try to prevent the capital form recovering the magatama. Their orders are to kill the soldiers sent by the capital.

The seemingly young man fell from his horse as her guardian fight off their pursuers.

" Haku-sama are you alright?" said the guardian as he was running near to her.

" Yes, I'm fine Zabusa" said the boy with an arrow aiming at the guardians enemy ready to shoot.

The guardian fought off the other bandits as he ready himself at an attack stance

"I Zabusa will protect Haku-sama. If you fear my power leave now for I will turn you into dust" Zabusa stated as he attacked the bandits one by one while Haku distanced himself as he shot down two of the bandits. Suddenly he found himself unable to move as one bandit was coming near him. Zabusa saw what happened and slashed the bandit before laying a finger on his master. Seeing as it was the last one they decided to rest at the near river.

"Haku-sama, it is not worth it to fight. Remember I Zabusa will protect you, that's quite a close call. You must remember you are Matsumoto Haku." said Zabusa as he sat behind a big rock near the river

" I know" Tenten stated as she was her hand in the river " I guess I'm still not as good as my brother. I know he wouldn't even miss something that easy "then started to take of her hat, leaving long brown locks cascading down to her back. _'Oh brother! What would you do if you are on my position'_ she took out her flute and played it as she looked up to the moon

Matsumoto House

" I think I hear Tenten playing her flute" said the figure that is lying down in a futon, gazing at the moon looking very ill.

" Maybe they reached Hitachi by now. Haku you should rest now" said the old man

" Yes Father" _sister I hope you're doing well _then he drifted into a sleep

Before the morning came Tenten and Zabusa already left the river. While walking Zabusa halted for a stop and Tenten soon followed.

" Haku-sama may I propose a plan?" asked Zabusa, intrigued Tenten nodded " Knowing how those Shibo bandits work, I assume that the Hitachi that was said to posses the magatama is nearby. Why don't we stop by for some food and rest?"

Tenten was in deep though and replied " it's a good plan but unfortunately we don't have all the time in the world for my brother is gravely ill. Also the capital needs it as soon as possible." then suddenly a strange sound was heard coming from Tenten's stomach. Zabusa laughed and said " Even the most powerful warrior needs to eat is he is hungry" Tenten admitted her defeat and sighed, " I guess your right" then she stood up and began to walk " lead the way then."

They reached the small town of Hitachi by noon. Tenten and Zabusa were looking for some lodging and a place to eat. People stare at them as they pass by, for warriors rarely visit the town. Zabusa spotted a restaurant, and as they approach it a man stopped them from there tracks.

" What do we have here? Let me see…sword yielding…a bow…strange clothes…ahhh…. you must be warriors" said the man. His features were that striking. He was wearing an outfit suitable for everyday but also for fighting. He was carrying a sword with him, but his most distinct feature is the triangles in his cheeks. "Where did you come from?"

"hm..?" said Zabusa as he readied himself in a fighting stance while Tenten was amused looking at him.

" We came from the Capital" she replied stepping closer to him

" Oh… the capital eh…" he said then suddenly snatched Tenten's dagger which was tied to her waist. It took her time to register what happen as the man was raising her dagger and will pint it at her neck but Zabusa interrupted and disarmed the man.

" How dare you point a dagger at Haku-sama!" he exclaimed, " For that I won't forgive" as he unsheathe his sword.

The man then rose and also draws his then suddenly an old man interfered and whacked the man on the head.

" What is all this commotion about?" he asked then eyed the man, " I told you not to cause us trouble"

Two girls came to view then grab the man and walked away. " Go home you Capital freaks! You'll just regret coming here" he shouted before being completely gone. The old man neared them with a smile, and asked them to follow him.

" I'm the Village elder. You must be travelers? Sorry for the commotion, you see he always cause troubles to us. I know you're hungry and tired so you can stay with me at my place. And also welcome to Hitachi!" he said with a smile.

I really didn't know anyone would read this…………well thank you anyway.

Thanks to Morning light for the review … I'll try to write longer chapters if I have time…


End file.
